


Bored

by orphan_account



Series: Star Trek Avengers AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek, Alternate Universe - Starfleet, Alternate Universe - Starfleet Academy, Bucky is horny, Crack, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Horny Bucky, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot, nobody asked for this but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a Star Trek AU, Stucky get-together fic that nobody asked for.





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com) askbox is always open!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! This is a one-shot. If you find any mistakes, tell me!

xXoOoXx

“I’m _booooooooooooored_!” Bucky said, flopped upside down on his bed with his head hanging off. 

“You could study, like I’m _trying_ to do.” Cadet Rogers said, trying to get the other cadet to focus. 

“That’s _boooooooring_! We _just_ finished a big test, I don’t want to study _mooooooore_!”

Steve sighed and turned away from his desk.

“Cadet Barnes, if you want someone to entertain you, I suggest finding someone else. If you want to stay here, then you’re welcome to study.”

Bucky rolled over onto his stomach. 

“I’m not bored, exactly. It’s just…” He trailed off, turning pink. 

“Hmm? Continue.” Steve said, starting to smirk.

“I’m just a little bit…” He trailed off again. 

“Go on.” Steve was definitely smirking now. He had an idea where this was going.

Bucky sat up, legs crossed like a kindergartener, on the edge of the bed. 

“I’ve been turned on all day, then I come back to the dorms, hoping to be able to jack off, and you’re here, which makes sense, ‘cause it’s your dorm, too, but that means I can’t do anything, and you’re chewing on the pen, which isn’t helping, and you’ve got that intense focus-y look that you always get when you study and it’s soooo hot and I’ve tried to make my feelings for you go away, ‘cause you are totally out of my league, but they won’t, and I’m pretty sure I love you, and I’m just really horny right now!”

He snapped his mouth shut as his words sunk in.

“So, you think I’m hot?” He got up from the desk, walking over to where Bucky was sitting. 

“That all you got from that?”

“Well, that and ‘that’ was a run on sentence.”

Bucky huffed. Steve reached out and cupped Bucky’s jaw with his hand, tilting the other boy’s face up. 

“I’m pretty sure I love you, too.”

Steve watched as Bucky’s eyes went from surprised, to scared, to doubtful, to-

“Hey, I mean that. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. Don’t say that I’m out of your league, either, ‘cause I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.”

“Yeah?” Buck said, looking hopeful again.

“Yeah.”

“Then show me.”

Steve did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it! Kudos are loved, comments are treasured! 
> 
> See me on [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> My askbox is always open if you like my writing!


End file.
